Warm
by Ninjabelle
Summary: I follow your scent all the way back to your precious Egypt. I want you Malik, and I'll have you. -Bakura's back and now it won't be long until he's eye to eye with his newest thrill, he'll be the only one he ever wanted. Thiefshipping -post series canon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Why am I starting new stories when I have so many left to finish? Simple. Because I am Ninjabelle and therefore your argument is invalid.

Rated M because that's what's going down in the next chapter.  
>I wanted to write thiefshipping. <em>Good <em>thiefshipping set in the 'a few years later somehow a certain Yami Bakura miraculously shows up alive and well, with a body of his own' kind of AU. So it won't even be AU. The canon has happened, we skip some years and BAM. Here's 'Warm'. I tried to make this as believable as possible and I want this to become a masterpiece on its own... so for now, no warnings, just a total ENJOY and don't forget that I love you. And Malik. And Bakura.

DISCLAIMER: I own my skills as a writer and a decent amount of imagination? XD

* * *

><p>I follow your scent all the way back to your precious Egypt.<p>

Watch you dab your pretty gold locks dry with a pristine white towel, one that so magically brings out the delicious deep tan of your skin.

Your hair has grown out since the last time I laid my dark eyes on you, sitting and waiting anxiously in that car that one day another life of mine ended. How I missed you, I realize now.

You're unaware of my presence, but that isn't a bad thing. I'm very aware of yours however, and every move you make, every shift of your limbs, flutter of your eyelids, I watch.

You're beautiful, Malik.

But you must be punished for turning your back to the past and never looking back.

Did you forget about me too?

Surely it must've been hard to overcome the things you had to, in order to start anew. But I was cast aside so easily and you never once tried to retrieve me. Oh how I was so determined to change the past and set certain things straight back then I hardly noticed you were missing. But when I did, the feeling of disappointment washed over me like the saltiest waves. You weren't there to watch me rule, to put the Pharaoh you once claimed to hate so much right in his place.

Oh how I would've loved to see those pretty eyes of yours flicker with barely hidden excitement as I plunged a dagger in his heart- but maybe it's all for the better you weren't there to watch. At least you didn't witness my ultimate failure. That'd been too much to bare, even for me.

Nothing should soil the picture of the darkest darkness, the everlasting all consuming shadow I still resemble in your memories. If only you knew how easily defeated I was.

Ah well, that's all in the past as well. Times have changed a bit, I noticed, during the time I was away, if you prefer to call it that. A lengthy absence, I suppose. I had plenty of time to think things through though, but I walk this earth now with nothing of my original strength restored. Perhaps that's my punishment for fooling the gods over and over. _Shadows never die_. The sun can shine as he wants, blinding and tricking one into believing there's no such thing as a darkness looming over them. But as soon as the moon rises high, their fate will be sealed and they will pay for their mistakes. Shadows _never_ die.

But life goes on.

First thing I did when I awoke in the middle of the abandoned desert at dusk was throw my head back and _laugh_. Once again I had tempted faith, and I was back. But nothing connected me with my old host, and the pendant, the only thing I wore, was nothing but empty gold on a leather strap.

I quickly noticed my skin was pale and thin, hands unmarred and nails finely manicured. At least Ryou had been good enough to provide me with a nice replica of his body in my third lifetime.

I should consider myself lucky, however, making one's way through a desert with nothing but the whitest skin brutally exposed isn't much of a blessing at all.

I overcame that though, and somehow made my way to the outskirts of Cairo, where the smallest hints of you, my Malik, soon became visible as I wondered around aimlessly.

Your beautiful sister I found before you however, as expected she was managing the museum, busying herself with archeological business and whatnot, accompanied by your dearest brother and protector. Despite how I can appreciate her fine and elegant features, her dark wavy locks do nothing for me, I long for only you, Malik.

This is how I found you, by following the two of them after a long day of hard work. Their jeep drove to an enormous mansion with balconies and lush flower gardens a plenty. And as I shifted my gaze upwards I found you, sitting on the highest balcony's ledge, eyes cast over the city below. Finally, finally.

I have been watching you ever since, it must be your room up there, and you hardly ever leave it. Sometimes you go for a casual drive on your old bike, or take a dip in the swimming pool on the lower level of your grand mansion. I watch it all, I've secured a shabby apartment with a window that allows me to shamelessly eye you, and despite it being warm and dusty it feels like home simply because I am in my beloved Egypt, and because if I look through my only window I can see you reminisce on your terrace at sunset, every evening.

If I hadn't fallen for you before, I have now. I want nothing but to make you mine, however my return to your life, I fear, might not be as welcomed as I'd hoped.

Perhaps now that I am granted a more human life, with a body of my own, that feels thirst and hunger and all kinds of needs I had forgotten one could feel, this insecurity is a part of it too.

What if you're not thrilled to see me? What if you've truly changed so much the Malik so vividly in my memories is no more?

Still I want you… and as I watch you retreat for the night I finally tear my gaze away and rest for a while. I have time. I needn't rush.

The next morning I awake to the loud baritone of my next door neighbor, shouting something from his window to an equally annoying man down below. I groan and make a move to turn over and block out the sounds with a pillow conveniently pulled over my ear, but as usual my mind fills itself with thoughts of you and I can't suppress the urge to crawl from my mattress and sit myself in front of my window, eyes on your bedroom door, always opened slightly. So easy to invade…

Although I can't really see into your bedroom -all I can see through one window, if I crane my neck real far, is a bedside table with a glass of water on it. Standard, in case you get thirsty in the middle of the night- I do assume you're sleeping, you've developed lazy habits, Malik. You stay in bed until noon, then disappear to one of the lower levels for a while and come back to your chambers at sunset, always.

It pleasantly surprises me though, when I find you sitting at the breakfast table with your siblings after I put some effort in scanning the entire house for signs of life. You look almost bored as you watch your sister talk, your elbows rest on the table and your hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. What I wouldn't give to entertain you now, but no… not yet. Suddenly you both stand up and hug, when you step back you pull that goofy smile you could never fool me with, though it seems to work fine enough for your family members. Your sister hugs you again before disappearing from the room and you continue to talk to your brother as you finish your crackers. -and yes, by now I've even memorized your eating patterns. You truly appear to have a love for crackers.

A while later I'm surprised to see both your sister and brother exit the mansion with big bags if luggage as you wave them goodbye halfheartedly. So they've left? I wonder to where… but my eyes are only on you as you walk back in, snatch yourself an enormous bucket of ice cream -it has to be vanilla. You've always loved vanilla. -and manifest yourself on the couch, in front of a TV the size of my entire wall. Veeery classy, Malik. Truly. You seem content though, and not at all intent to leave anytime soon so I shower and dress instead, making my way to the city as the sun blazes down upon me.

It hasn't changed here much at all, the markets are still crowded and salesmen still roar loudly over the sounds of content rumor left and right. I come here daily, for a change of pace or perhaps a reminder of my childhood days. Old habits die hard, though with the years came more awareness it seems. My rivals are no longer skilled bandits but groups of arrogant teens pretending to be more than meets the eye. It makes me laugh now, as I'm still the absolute King. I don't steal for the thrill anymore, simply for what I need to get by. Foolish tourists a plenty, and vendors never notice a fruit or two missing. No, my new thrill sits on a soft couch, unbothered and unmotivated, not even aware of my presence.

I stop by the museum, just to check. "Would Miss Ishtar be present today? I would like to discuss certain matters concerning the gallery." The young lady behind the reception desk shakes a no and I feign disappointment as she chatters away of how "Miss Ishtar is away for an excavation, she won't be back for another month I'm afraid…" That's it then, I muse, and I stroll back home. Those bags, your poor attempt at a 'I'll miss you guys' smile. I smirk. So you're all alone now, my Malik. All alone in your big home, unaware of the stranger _so _aware? My chance is now, or so it seems. The circumstances will not be so perfect ever again, and all I can think of is the look in your eyes, should you see me stand before you alive and well after all this time.

Tomorrow, I decide, as I sit and watch you reminisce at sunset yet again. Tomorrow we'll meet. My chest tightens, old emotions that scream to me of how 'the past is the past' or 'let him go, he'll come too close…' but I'll dismiss them. I want this. I want you, Malik, and after thousands of years wanting nothing but revenge and living on nothing but a grudge and all the unhealthy emotions that come along with it, I am finally starting anew. You'll be the only part of my past I wish to take with me on my new journey. You'll be the only one I ever truly wanted.

* * *

><p>AN

-don't ask me how Bakura's able to see into _every room_ of Malik's home, and don't ask why a total shabby apartment building is somehow standing directly across a million dollar mansion. Just don't.

BUT YOU MAY REVIEW. In fact, I'd love that so much I might actually post the delicious next chapter, after I write it, of course.

Thiefshipping FTW. It deserves more love.

Nowwww REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Ugh. I feel bad for implying that this update wouldn't take me that long. Seems like it totally did though. Wanna hear my excuse? No? Thought so.

First up, a huuuuge thank you to everybody who reviewed so far. I wrote this entire chapter in one sitting, this very evening and just so you know, that happened because I re-read them all. Motivation doesn't get any better than that.

As a warning, you're all going to be disappointed by the lack of the promised M. Also, if this chapter seems a little rushed, blame it on how I also really wanted to get to the M… and… well… at least we get a POV change halfway? Yay? And I'll stfu now before I spoil any more before the actual chapter kicks off.

Love, Ninja, and ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Morning always comes too soon, and this day is no different. I prefer the cool of the night and the light of the moon over this clammy climate, with its warm bright light and noise and- <em>today I'm going to see you<em>. This might just be my best morning yet.

My frown eases away quickly, again, I am never going to enjoy getting up and started so early but this feeling in my chest won't let up and makes things harder as I go through my usual routine. Water, shower, -no clothes, not yet. Warm. -fruit, more water but it's _difficult_ with my mind focused on only one thing.

I find my window, my eyes find you, up and dressed already standing in the kitchen. Am I scared? I wonder. I could go to you now. Right now… but I do not move, nor do my eyes leave your face as you suddenly turn on your heel and stride outside, to your bike. A feeling of utter annoyance -the kind that could destroy worlds, I'm familiar with it, washes over me as you just sprint away, out of my sight, and I'm left to wonder if the gods are laughing at me now, in return.

You never leave. And certainly not on Thursdays. I cannot really blame you though, it's not like you're aware there's a familiar psychopath watching you from his window every day, just finally planning to pay you a visit. If you knew I wonder if you'd ever come back…?

I'm being ridiculous. You'll come back. And you don't know, that's the game, it has to be a surprise for you to see me after all. So for now I'll just have to wait, and so I do.

Midday passes. The sun starts sinking and in my thousands of years I don't believe I've ever been this impatient before. I mentally scold myself for it though, what's the use? I had better think of what to do when you_ do_ return. I didn't exactly plan on just knocking the door politely, it doesn't seem like the kind of entrée befitting a man as myself. I smirk, smug. I suppose finding a fault in your home's no doubt state of the art security system should be a nice source of entertainment before you return.

I waste no time dressing myself and quickly walk the short distance to the steps in front of your mansion. I keep my ears perked for the roar of your bike, I'd recognize it from miles away, but so far everything's quiet. It will be an hour until sunset, and I know you have yet to miss one.

I circle your home as casually as possible and finally find a window open at the back, just slightly. Now to climb over the fence -it's quite high, I can't blame you for not wanting strangers to have easy access to that nice pool of yours -without attracting attention. It takes me a few tries before I manage to pull myself up, I have yet to build muscle with this weak, weak body, but my goals are clear. No amount of embarrassment over how ungraceful my tumble down must've looked will stop me from entering here now. To my immense surprise, and later contentment, I find there's no electric security present at all. Good. Truth be told advanced technology just isn't for me. I prefer the old 'stone to the window' approach.

And so I'm in. I close the window halfway again before slowly turning around. It's quite weird to suddenly stand right in the middle of a room one's been observing for months now. And it's also ridiculously large. I spot the sofa, the TV, see the arch leading to the kitchen. My throat feels dry. I swallow. It makes no sense to feel uneasy now, right after breaking into the home I've been wanting to get into for so long. It's a good thing you're not home yet, at least I don't have to worry about being discovered…

…and the lock clicks in place. I curse a handful of gods before dashing halfway up the stairs on the other side of the room. I didn't even hear you… but then again not every home has walls as thin as mine. In the end I simply blame it on being distracted. Doesn't matter. I crouch and peak through the bars of the balustrade as you stroll in carrying at least five bags. You absentmindedly toss your keys on a counter and kick off your slippers. I'm amazed at how close we are, even if you don't know. My fingers itch to touch- but I won't take my chances and scare you half to death jumping from the stairs right now.

I contemplate my next move as I hear you rummage trough some cupboards, but I'm not given much time before you start heading for the stairs yourself. I mentally curse again. What happened to the lazy you? The one who would sit on the couch for hours doing nothing… and _now _you're in a hurry? My heart thumps in my throat as I quickly but silently move to the first floor. It has four doors, but all of them are closed. I hear you coming up behind me already, so I move up the next stairs. Three doors. All closed. And you're still following.

The next floor has another three doors, here I finally spot an open one, and just in time. I watch you pass right by, moving up the last stairs leading to your own room, or floor, more like it. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and slowly look around me. An office, it's probably yours, or perhaps your brother's, judging by the look of it. I always imagined your sister neater. But it's not important right now. I hear the sound of water running upstairs and dare to slowly follow up those final stairs, just in time to see a shirt fall to the floor through the open door of your bathroom. I shiver but don't regret my choice to do this in the slightest. As I move up I'm greeted by my own eyes in a mirror. Curse this skin that flushes so easily, making me look like a damn tomato. I sigh. From where I stand at the top of the stairs I can't see the shower booth so deem it save to move along further. There's one more door, slightly opened as well and through it I can already spot the glass door leading to your terrace. That's where I want to wait for you.

You hum softly as you shower, and I smell soap. I smell _you_, I remember it, faintly, at the back of my memory. You always smelled good.

I grin as I slip through your bedroom door, your bed isn't made. Of course it isn't. The glass on your nightstand is empty, and on the other nightstand, the one I hadn't been able to see before, lie some magazines. I open the terrace door, wide, and step outside. The air is still warm and the sound of water clattering down on your body I can still hear. I watch the sun. It's almost time. The ledge feels comfortable as I sit down and see your view, see the banks of the Nile near the horizon, see how unbelievably beautiful it is. The water stops, my heart that beats too wildly today does so too for a beat or two, and I turn my eyes back to the door. I'm ready to meet you now… to finally, finally see you face to face.

When you finally enter your bedroom there's another one of those white towels wrapped tightly around your hips, and you're frantically rubbing a second one through your golden locks. I smile.

The first thing you probably noticed is how _I_ forgot to close the door behind me, and as you step outside looking impossibly, adorably confused - because you _always _close the door when you retreat for the night, and open it only when it's 'sunset time' again- I stand up slowly and meet your eyes.

"Hello, Malik."

The towel in your hand drops to the ground.

X

X

Something buzzes right next to my ear, and for a moment I figure it's a giant mosquito and my skin crawls at the thought, but soon enough I realize it's only my phone. Groggily I pick up -what time is it anyway? -and am greeted by my sister's scolding voice.

"_I knew you would still be sleeping. You promised me you'd pick yourself up while we're away, right Malik? Malik… hello? Don't you dare hang up on m-"_

Oh the wonderful sound of silence. I groan, the damage has been done. There's no way I'll be falling asleep again when it's this hot already.

So I kick the blankets away and gulp down some water before pulling on whatever shirt looks thinnest, and head downstairs. It's cooler there anyway. Halfway down I hear the annoying beeps of the fax machine, and sure enough when I check the continuation of my sister's earlier rant is presented to me on paper. I snort and move to the kitchen, _empty _kitchen I soon find out and instantly deem my mood ruined when the realization of how I'm going to have to go out to provide myself with food dawns with considerable force. Damn it.

Well at least I won't have to walk, and the city's not that far… but I just hate having to go around people these days. A crowded supermarket, busy streets with idiots crossing out of nowhere… no thank you. This has to be the only disadvantage of being home alone, having to do my own grocery shopping. I get on my bike regardless, squeezing the handles a little too tight. Fuck it. I can just get enough food for the next few weeks and sprint home.

At the very first intersection I'm presented with at least ten cars that seem to have simultaneously broken down, and there are people shouting all around. That's it. I'm not going. I turn and head right back, wind pleasantly lapping at my damp shirt. The people here are like herds of blind sheep, if there's a road blocked they wait regardless, not one of them even considering the option of just looking for another way. And I see it everywhere, everyday. People live boring lives, and they're all the same. I shouldn't care but _I do _and it drives me crazy. I'd rather stay away from those crowds and be pleasantly oblivious of the way the world turns to shit more and more each day. I zoom past the turn that would've brought me home though, my tank's full. I can go on for a while. I'm already awake now, and just sitting home, hungry, and with only the company of our wonderful fax machine, probably won't do me any good either.

So I drive. Watching the city, the streets, the people just pass me by. Fast, for hours, and finally stop at a corner store at the edge of the city when I realize it won't be long before sunset. The kind of food they sell here only belongs in the snack cupboard, if it were up to my sister, but right now I think I'd be able to last a month on just potato chips, soda, ice cream and cupcakes. And maybe crackers, if they have those. After I've emptied half the store and think of a way to balance all the bags on my bike I drive back, slower. What will I do when I get home? Isis told me to pick myself up. Right. Become a _working adult_, living _a responsible adult life_… to _come work _at the museum… to _go out _more… to _be social for once..!_

But I can't.

I'm not motivated at all. But Isis doesn't understand. Rishid doesn't either, but then again he'll side with her no matter what lately…

Doesn't matter. I'm almost home and have a full month ahead to _not _think about any of that.

It takes quite some maneuvering to carry all the bags into the house without dropping any, but I manage, and am almost proud.

There. Flip flops off, ice cream in the freezer and candy -no, _dinner_, in the cupboards. I'm all set now, and it's time for a shower. I thump up the stairs a little louder than usual, just because I _can_, and discard my clothes on the way to my bathroom. There. They can stay on the floor.

The water, lukewarm, borderline cold, feels wonderful. I can't help but feel like covered in dirt after riding for so long, but I have soap. I'm good.

After I close the taps and make up my mind on how I'm going to just wear towels from now on I step back into my room. I should open the door up, it's almost time…

…it's open. I didn't do that. I'm sure I didn't…

"Hello, Malik."

X

X

"Bakura…"

You don't hesitate when you say my name, and you're not questioning me. You simply observe, mouth shaped a perfect o before you step forward and narrow you eyes. You remind me of Mariku, your very own unwanted alter ego, with your hair wild because of your frantic rubbing, and eyes to slits, muscles taut. Time has done you good. This close it's obvious you've aged. You're taller, even slightly taller than me, this body. Four years… you're nineteen now, but still so beautiful. More beautiful. The color of your eyes, your lips, I'd almost forgotten…

"…did you miss me?" I say, and I can't help the grin as it spreads from ear to ear.

"Should I ask you what you're doing here?" You sound slightly accusing, but that's probably to hide how surprised you truly are.

"Ask me anything…" I take a step toward you, you stay were you are, meet my gaze even. I don't ever want to blink again.

"…how've you been?" You tilt your head and grin, wider than me. I laugh.

"I've been thoroughly entertained, you could say…" I muse, taking another step while you raise an eyebrow. "How about you?"

"Been bored out of my mind…" you say, quietly, taking a step forward yourself, hand outstretched, and I don't doubt you for a moment.

You palm rests against my chest. Solid. Warm.

The sun sinks behind me, coloring the sky purple, bleeding red. But for once your eyes are not staring in the distance, but directly into mine. You lean in, close, until I feel your breath in the nape of my neck as you speak.

"It's good to have you here…" and my arms circle around your bare back, and I pull, feel the rough skin of your scars are we collide. Warm. You're so warm…

* * *

><p>AN

Baww. Malik hates the world and Bakura has issues with his non-muscular body. Aren't they cute?

Also, I was going to _not_ include Malik's part at first at all, so I think you should at least be happy with this -and the LENGHT -and the obvious THEY'RE GOING DOWN next chapter promise this ending totally promised. Promise? Kay.

SO REVIEW. I love that as much as I'm going to love writing what I just promised. And I don't think I've ever said the word promise as often as I just did. Shoot me. After you review.

Xx Ninjabelle


End file.
